It has long been common practice to furl marine sails from leech to luff. Such furling is relatively simple when the sail is not equipped with battens and can be accomplished, for example, in accordance with my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,257 and 4,365,572. However, furling is more difficult when the sail has at least one batten, in which case the batten or battens must be removed before furling or the practices of my copending application Ser. No. 105,742 can be followed. When the sail is a genoa, which overlaps the mast, battens have not been employed because the batten impacts the mast when tacking or jibing. There has been a continuing need for improvement.